Descent Into Darkness
"''We, all of us, have lost.'' |-| Introduction = Descent Into Darkness is an expanded universe created by Bruh09. Descent Into Darkness covers a range of events spanning from the Forerunner-Precursor war to the Human-Covenant war and far beyond. Descent into Darkness is primarily a collection of articles made by Bruh09, all of which follow the same continuity. The main storyline of Descent Into Darkness focuses on a number of characters and organisations across an extended period of time from the onset of the Human-Covenant war to the Invasion of the S'southi, an extra-galactic threat under the control of a series of incomprehensibly ancient Forerunner Ancillae. |-| Timeline = Before Common Era Some time prior to 10,000,000 BCE - The Watcher comes into existence. - The Watcher is tasked with cataloging universal history. - 043-001, or the Assembly, is created. ~ 10,000,000 BCE - 043-001, later known as the Forefathers, are corrupted by The Watcher. - 043-001 flees Forerunner space. 98,945 BCE - The Society Catacombs begin construction. 98,503 BCE - 03-046 Everlasting Solitude enters service 98,395 BCE - The Society Catacombs complete construction. 97,440 BCE - The Forefathers arrive in Draco Dwarf. Some time after 97,440 BCE - The Forefathers begin their journey to the Andromeda galaxy. 50,000 BCE - The Watcher abandons it's physical form. - The S'southi begin to worship The Watcher as a god. ---- Common Era Some time prior to the arrival of the Forefathers - The first Rus'evi Executioner Dreadnought is commissioned by the S'southi 1367 - The Krythenan Empire is established. ~1500 - The Forefathers arrive in the Andromeda galaxy and begin to be worshiped as gods by the S'southi. - The Forefathers begin to hibernate. 1929 - The Covenant discovers Baphilas. 1931 - The Covenant settles Baphilas. 2243 - The Krythenan Empire enters a period of civil war that lasts almost three hundred years. 2501 - The Krythenan Civil War ends and the Empire is reunified 2511 - James Coleman is born on Groombridge-1830. 2520 - Cobadarama is born. 2521 - Kayode Adetola is born on Society. 2526 - James Coleman enters the UNSC Outreach Program on Groombridge-1830. 2530 - James Coleman graduates from the Casbah City Academy on Tribute. 2531 - Theo-783 and Rose-788 are born. - The SPARTAN-II Program Class II is formally approved. - James Coleman becomes a Commander at the request of Preston Cole. - Fireteam India is formed. 2534 - 03-046 Everlasting Solitude merges with Cassandra, becoming a single entity. - James Coleman is promoted to Captain. - Battle of Victoria. 2535 - Battle of Jericho VII. - Marcus Coleman is born. 2536 - Cobadarama joins the Krythenan Navy's Frontier Defense Corps. - Second Base Incident. - OPERATION: TITANIUM SPEAR. - Battle Aboard the UNSC Status Quo. - The Insurgency on Elysia begins. - The Fall of Society begins. 2537 - The Fall of Society ends. - The Insurgency on Elysia ends. - Far Harbour is founded. - The SPARTAN-II Program Class II commences. - Theo-783 and Rose-788 are abducted for the SPARTAN-II Class II Program. 2540 - Kig-Yar Pirates begin to enter Krythenan space. 2541 -Kig-Yar Pirates are driven out of Krythenan space. 2546 - Theo-783 enters service and takes part in the Battle of Sargasso. 2548 - First Battle of Elysia. - OPERATION: BLACK CARD. - Kayode Adetola retrieves Cassandra from the Solitude Facility. 2549 - James Coleman is promoted to Rear Admiral. - Kayode Adetola and Cassandra arrive at Far Harbour. 2550 - Battle of Far Harbour. 2552 - The UNSC Ivory Coast participates in the Battle of Earth. - Second Battle of Elysia. - Events of the Midnight expansion for Halo: Dark of Night. - Events of the Legendary expansion for Halo: Dark of Night. - Founding of the Lights of Purity. 2555 - Events of the main storyline of Halo: Dark of Night. - Sentinel Crisis on Baphilas. - Events of the Great War storyline of Halo: Dark of Night. - Cassandra is freed from the Lights of Purity by Kayode Adetola. - Skull Campaign begins. 2556 - The Skull Covenant destroys the Tornusion Covenant. - Battle of Sifess, Skull Covenant begins to lose the Skull Campaign. - Griccetus declares support for the Lights of Purity. - The Skull Campaign ends. 2558 - The Lights of Purity discover Forerunner-based signals from Andromeda. - The Ministry of Divine Knowledge and the Ministry of Intergalactic Affairs ally in search of a Forerunner deep-space vessel. 2559 - The Lights of Purity discover Propriety. - The Ministry of Divine Knowledge and the Ministry of Intergalactic Affairs locate a deep-space vessel on Propriety. - The Void Journey begins. 2560 - The Void Journey ends with the arrival of the vessel in Andromeda. - The Void Journey Vessel is destroyed and the Forefathers amass a S'southi army. - Human-Krythenan Conflict. - The S'southi invade the Milky Way Galaxy, beginning the Forefather War. - The S'southi are decisively defeated at the Battle of Matun'ds and their initial invasion ends. - The second and main invasion of the Milky Way begins with the arrival of the S'southi Armada and the Outer Worlds Campaign. - Battle of Polss. - Battle of Khaife, S'southi invasion into Krythenan space is halted. - Fall of Sedath, S'southi renew their attacks. - First Battle of Installation 01. - Beginning of the Battle of the Outer Grid. 2561 - End of the Battle of the Outer Grid - Battle of the Inner Grid - Fall of Antis - Dissolution of the Krythenan Empire, formation of the Reformed Krythenan Empire. 2562 - The S'southi begin their invasion of the Outer Colonies with the Attack on Lambda Serpentis. 2566 - The S'southi are defeated and the Forefather War ends. 2568 - In Andromeda, the S'southi descend into a gigantic civil war, tearing down their once-great Empire. 2620 - James Coleman dies in his sleep. |-| Articles = Characters See also: Minor Characters (Descent Into Darkness) James Coleman Theo-783 Rose-788 Kayode Adetola Cassandra Cobadarama The Watcher Teams Fireteam India Factions The Forefathers Lights of Purity Galactic Alliance Organisations SPARTAN-II Program Class II Planets Baphilas Conflicts Sentinel Crisis on Baphilas Skull Campaign Forefather War Ship Classes Rus'evi Executioner Dreadnought Category:Expanded Universe